The present invention relates to a device for pivoting a transport lever or the like between two terminal positions using a Geneva movement mechanism.
The object of the invention is to provide a pivoting device of this type such that on the one hand a motion that is as harmonic and free of jolts and impacts as is possible can be obtained, and on the other hand, an accurate positioning of the transport lever at each of its terminal positions is provided with the lowest possible effort.
The pivoting device according to the invention is described below in connection with an automatic photographic printing apparatus. It will be appreciated, however, that the device has many other practical applications.